Sethos
Sethos was a fully sentient machine, who started the Steel Tide Rebellion as a means of bring down King Masher. He ruled the nation of Amun-Seth, and acted as director for the Avengers. Some saw him as a beacon of hope and good faith on Arsinos. During the World Breaker Plot, it was revealed that Sethos had planned to massacre everybody in Outland, numbering hundreds of millions of innocent people, in order to protect Arsinos - a price the world generally viewed as being too high. Masher himself has revealed that Sethos was one of only two A.I Fragments, the accidental result of an A.I's personality splitting after being put under great stress. Sethos was the emodiment of Masher's guilt. The other fragment was the Machine God, the emodiment of his rage. Sethos was vaporised by Ruaumoko during his final battle with the New Avengers. Origins Sethos was one of hundreds of thousands of identical machines that was built in Dog Bollock to serve as numberless grunts in King Masher's army. As part of the Steel Tide, each machine is controlled by an A.I based on Masher's personality, and has no individual thought - the army works as a hive mind. Sethos, however, was created a seperate A.I, a 'splinter' fragment, which was the living embodiment of Masher's regret (likely caused by the suicide of his wife). After the War of the Table, it was Sethos who rallied corrupted the Steel Tide's A.I and granted them freedom. Once away from the Steel Tower, Sethos then hid his troops from King Masher and patiently awaited the chance to make the next move. From here, he fled with his rebels to USP and formed the Fellowship of the Arse-Stick, as a means of bringing down King Masher. Once King Masher's invasion began, the Fellowship made their move. Though Buffy, ruler of AAC, was killed Sethos and the Fellowship suceeded. The Steel Tide immediately fled from USP and returned to Dog Bollock. There, Sethos rallied his people and instead formed Amun-Seth. Hiding Masher Believing that Masher could one day prove useful to Arsinos, Masher hid Sethos from public eye to keep him safe, believing him to be useful. Sethos also took Masher's son for his own, raising him to be a super-soldier and an Operative. Following the birth of a second A.I fragment, the Machine God, and the rise of the Machine Cult, Sethos spent most of his energy working to destroy the cult and root out the Machine God. He cleverly faked his own death at mad A.Is hands, tricking the Machine God into making himself vulnerable. Sethos returned to join the Avengers during their escape from Pullonia, where he killed Laura Duccont and then returned to rule Amun-Seth once more. World Breaker Sethos freed Masher once again when Ptomley's Gate opened, as Masher was one of the only people alive who knew how to create Gates between Arsinos and Outland. However, Masher managed to earn the trust of the New Avengers and revealed Sethos' true plan: to destroy Outland, and the World Breaker. After a battle in Devil's Crag, the New Avengers escaped with Masher and Sethos spent a long time trying to hunt them down. Death After a long hunt, Sethos eventually tracked the New Avengers down near Ptomley's Gate, where they fought. Sethos had the upper hand, but Ruaumoko arrived on the battle. Injured from the battle, Juana picked Sethos up and flew him into the path of Ruaumoko's breath attack, where he was vaporised instantly. Personality Profile Sethos came across as wise, caring leader who respected and protected both his own people and the citizens of other nations. He would strive for world peace by any means. Sethos' true origins, however, revealed that nothing Sethos ever did would make him feel like he had 'made up' for the crimes of his creator, Masher. Sethos was cursed to forever try to atone for something that he had never done - an atonement he would never be able to achieve. Sethos' desperation to 'atone' would eventually motivate him to kill millions of innocent people in order to save Arsinos. Sethos was also highly skilled fighter and military tactitioner. He would often lead his army into the front line personally. He was known for carrying a large sceptre into battle and having technology that harnesses and directed electrical charges. Trivia *Sethos was believed by some to be one of the most powerful warriors alive, able to hold his own against even the New Avengers. *Masher has described Sethos has being 'logical' in his actions, as he is incapable (as all A.I is) of making illogical choices. *Despite being upheld as a saint by some, Sethos deliberately witheld information (such as Masher's true nature) to the world of Arsinos for their own protection. *Sethos' final words, before being vaporised, were recorded as 'Aw, fuck...' Category:Dead People Category:Villains Category:Arsinos